


Bright

by aidennestorm



Series: Someone Like Me Will Love Someone Like You [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief, Hawke Is Not Okay, Lo-fi Slam Poetry, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Reaver Hawke, Tri-colored Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidennestorm/pseuds/aidennestorm
Summary: When Anders (and Justice) ask for help, Hawke will never deny them.(Text + Podfic)
Relationships: Anders/Female Hawke, Female Hawke/Justice (Dragon Age)
Series: Someone Like Me Will Love Someone Like You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176680
Kudos: 4





	Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Want to listen? [It’s streaming on SoundCloud!](https://soundcloud.app.goo.gl/hcQekXP2TpHBsT7eA)

“You are the one bright light in Kirkwall,”

Anders says,

and Hawke _believes_ him,

because she feels it in the dark—

a glow from within,

a white hot flame

threatening to burn her walls _down._

It’s not the noxious dragon blood

she pours down her throat;

it’s nothing as _elegant_ as magic.

It’s _rage,_ pure and simple.

Fury banked under practiced kindness,

flickering teeth of fire that roar inside her:

every injustice,

every moment stolen by the Maker

and His _mercy,_ His _cruelty,_

“Father, I’ll miss you,” and

“Carver, I’m sorry,” and

“Bethany, I’m sorry,” and

“Mother, _I’m sorry,”_

every balance of love

in the jagged _Varric-Fenris-Merrill-Aveline-Isabela_

pieces of her heart,

misshapen and scraping and

_why won’t they fit,_

_please, Maker, make them fit!_

It’s every bloodied mage

and every bleeding limb

and _pain,_

everywhere _pain,_

unfixable and forever,

worse than death.

Worse and worse until the _worst,_

scars of flaxen gold,

hunted and haunted and hated,

“I will drown us in blood to keep you safe,”

but Hawke has never told him that she _knows._

That she was never afraid of Justice

because she _is_ Justice,

flame trapped behind walls of flesh,

bursting, bright, begging snarled to be set free,

that she is _already_ drowning in the blood she owes,

Father and Bethany and Carver and Mother,

Maker, _so much blood,_ and he _says,_

“I’ll only hurt you.”

But at least this hurt she _chose,_

 _keeps_ choosing,

_will choose,_

over and over and _over_ again.

With this man,

this spirit,

this _justice,_

Hawke is not afraid to burn.


End file.
